Bebedeira
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: Para um casal normal que queira se entender, jamais se recomendaria uma bebedeira e a consequente ressaca de uma das partes. Mas quem disse que Sasuke e Sakura são um casal normal? Presente de amigo oculto para a Andy (finalmente!). SasuSaku pós The Last com hints de NaruHina porque eu não resisto! (além de um pouco da zoeira de costume lol)


**_Aaaaaaaaleluia, aaaaaaaleluia, aleluia, aleeeeeeluia! *trombetas, harpas, anjos ao redor*_**

_A fic era pra ser de amigo oculto de Natal. Foi colocada pra ser entregue em janeiro por causa da correria das festas. Mas é claro que eu muito mais enrolada do que uma pessoa normal e que ainda tem aulas em janeiro, só consegui finalizá-la quase vinte dias depois do prazo._

_Ainda bem que é uma fic pro grupo de amigas que entendem a situação 'n.n_

_Pois bem, antes tarde... do que mais tarde! Aqui está seu presente **Andy**, mil perdões pela demora (acho que se eu disser isso mais uma vez você me bate!). Foram tantas coisas que atrapalharam, somadas a um bloqueio criativo... dona **Mari May** que sabe! Mas veja o lado bom: tô vendo as pessoas reclamarem da falta de fics pra ler, e você tem uma nova em folha! :D (olha a desculpa esfarrapada)_  
><em>Mal posso esperar sua próxima visita ao Rio pra gente se agar... digo, pra gente se divertir muito! ;D<em>

_Eu queria ter feito algo com mais pegação e sensualidade (?), mas você sabe que esse não é o meu estilo, não tem jeito... e claro, a zoeira tinha que estar presente, é mais forte do que eu!_

_Espero que você goste, porque foi feita com muito carinho, sangue, suor e lágrimas *drama lv. 99*_

_E muito obrigada à dona **Larissa** por ter betado a fic; de tanto que escrevi e reescrevi, fiquei paranoica achando que estava péssima!_

_Com relação à história, eu cheguei a pensar se o Sasuke não estaria um pouquinho OOC nessa fic, mas convenhamos que ele andou pelo menos uns dois anos pelo mundo, não é o mesmo Sasuke que deixou a vila - e aquele que se despediu da Sakura também não era mais o mesmo, não é? ;D _

_A fic tem alguns headcanons das Alices Devassas, além de uma pequena homenagem logo no início S2 _

_Agora chega de papo e vamos ao que interessa!_

Boa leitura!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto e demais personagens são do tio Kishimoto. E SasuSaku agora é dele também S2  
><em>

* * *

><p>- Deve ser efeito do éter da enfermaria... estou tendo alucinações...<p>

Passava das duas da manhã e Sakura havia acabado de sair do hospital, após fazer hora extra. Andando pela rua principal de Konoha, ela avistou um grande vulto andando em zigue-zague. Conforme a aproximação, ela percebeu que na verdade se trava de cinco rapazes apoiados uns nos outros, enquanto cantarolavam algo incompreensível.

E quando eles se aproximaram ainda mais, ela mal podia acreditar no que seus olhos viam e seus ouvidos escutavam.

- ...SA LOUcurA DE DIZER quE NÃO TE queRO VOu neGANDO as ApaRÊnciAS DISFARçandO AS eviDÊNCIAS MAS PRA que vivER MenTInDO SE eu NÃO posso enGANAR meu cORAÇÃO EU SEI QUE TE AMOOOOOOOO!

Shikamaru estava numa das pontas do grupo, parecendo ainda relativamente sóbrio. Sai estava do seu lado, completamente bêbado e com um sorriso quase assustador no rosto. Usando o ombro do ex-ANBU de apoio, Naruto tinha o rosto vermelho e era o que aumentava o tom dos versos da música. Do lado, Sasuke também havia passado do limite e usava Naruto e Kiba, o último da outra ponta, como apoio, enquanto o Inuzuka trazia nas mãos uma garrafa de saquê quase vazia.

- eh...? SaaAAAAKUraaaaa-ChAAAAAAAAN! – Naruto soltou a mão do ombro de Sai para acenar e quase caiu de cara no chão.

- Naruto, Sasuke-kun! Que raios vocês estão fazendo, posso saber?

- É mais uma comemoração... da volta do Sasuke à vila... Sakura... – Shikamaru realmente era quem ainda estava mais sóbrio, apesar das pausas necessárias para falar com coerência.

- Mas precisam chegar a esse ponto? Pelo amor de Deus, vocês mal atingiram a idade pra beber! Que irresponsabilidade! – Sakura estava com as veias quase saltando, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- FOI ideia do SHIKAMaru, ele conheCE uns paRAnauês MUITO loucos pra bebER... eu deVIA andar MAIS com vocÊ e NÃO com o careTA do Shino... – Kiba apontava (ou pelo menos tentava) para o Nara.

- Bonito, um jounin dando esse exemplo! E ainda trouxeram o Sasuke-kun que acabou de receber o transplante do braço! Você sabe que álcool atrapalha na recuperação! – Sakura cruzou os braços, enquanto Shikamaru apenas coçava a cabeça, sem-graça.

A Haruno então percebeu que nenhum dos shinobis parecia estar dando a devida atenção para a sua bronca. Restou a ela respirar fundo; não podia fazer muita coisa, afinal.

- O que vão fazer agora? Cantando desse jeito, vão acabar a noite em algum karaokê? – ela perguntou, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

- Na verdade... estávamos todos indo pra casa...

- Bem... você eu acho que vai conseguir chegar em casa, Shikamaru, já eles... – Sakura olhava para os quatro ninjas restantes. Se um deles caísse, os outros iriam junto, como peças de dominó.

- Eu consigo levar o Sai, acho que ele ainda consegue andar... o problema maior são os outros três...

- não se prREOCUPE COMIGO! – Kiba levantou a voz, ainda com a garrafa de saquê na mão – eI, AKAMaruuuUUUU! – ele assoviou algumas vezes e logo o grande cachorro apareceu. Depois de cheirar o dono (e de torcer o focinho para o cheiro de álcool), Akamaru jogou Kiba nas suas costas e o levou embora.

- Bom, já que é assim, deixa que eu levo o Naruto e o Sasuke-kun. – Sakura suspirou.

- Você aguenta... com os dois?

- Passei oito anos da minha vida aguentando esses dois de todas as formas possíveis. Não subestime uma membra do time 7, Shikamaru. – e com um olhar confiante, Sakura já estava segurando ambos os ninjas, um de cada lado.

-Bem... boa sorte. – Shikamaru se despediu, enquanto Sai, apoiado no Nara, apenas acenou para Sakura, com o sorriso assustador congelado no rosto. Eles viraram numa rua à direita, e Sakura seguiu em frente, praticamente arrastando seus dois companheiros de time.

- A sua casa é a primeira, Naruto. Acho bom ir pensando no que vai dizer à Hinata... pouco mais de um mês de casado e já saindo da linha desse jeito, francamente...

- A HinATA dissE que EU PODia sair cOM meus aMIGOSSsssss... – ele respondeu, com os olhos meio fechados e voz mais mole do que antes.

- Sair com os amigos não é beber até esse ponto! – e Sakura deu um leve cascudo em Naruto, que ficou resmungando até chegar na portaria do seu prédio. Depois de casar com Hinata, eles se mudaram para uma bela cobertura num dos empreendimentos novos da vila.

Sakura tocou o interfone e a voz suave de Hinata se fez ouvir.

- Hinata? Sou eu, Sakura. Não, não aconteceu nada grave, mas vou precisar que você desça aqui... ok!

Não demorou muito e Hinata estava na portaria, vestindo um robe lilás.

- O que aconteceu Sakura-s... – mas ela não teve tempo de terminar a pergunta.

- HINaaaaaaaAAAA-CHAAAAaaaaaaan... VOcê tá TÃO BONIta... mas POR que tem DUAS de voCÊ, tÁ fazENDO cloNE das SOMbraS agoRA? – Naruto se desvencilhou de Sakura e se jogou nos braços da esposa.

- Hinata, se quiser bater nele vá em frente, porque eu estou com vergonha alheia dessa situação...

- N-não... não vou precisar bater nele, Sakura... ele exagerou um pouco sim, mas é que o Naruto-kun está tão feliz desde que o Sasuke-kun voltou pra vila... acho que ele merece comemorar um pouco...

- Melhor esPOSA do MUNDOOOOOOOOOO... te CONsideRO pra CARAmba sabiAAAAAA? – e Naruto se dependurou ainda mais no pescoço de Hinata, que acabou corando.

- Certo, certo... – ela então deu-lhe tapinhas na cabeça, como quem conversa com uma criança que acabou de fazer travessuras – agora vamos subir porque você já deu trabalho demais pra Sakura-san. Você precisa tomar um banho, beber algo quente e descansar, está bem?

Naruto apenas a olhou, acenando afirmativamente com a cabeça, com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Sakura deu uma risada. Só mesmo Hinata para conseguir lidar com Naruto; ela era doce e firme ao mesmo tempo, exatamente o que o Uzumaki precisava.

- Me desculpe pelo trabalho, Sakura-san. E obrigada por trazer o Naruto-kun até aqui. – Hinata fez uma pequena reverência.

- Não foi trabalho nenhum, vocês são meus amigos afinal. Agora vou indo, porque ainda preciso levar o Sasuke-kun... – e o Uchiha levantou ligeiramente a cabeça ao ouvir seu nome.

As duas amigas se despediram e Sakura continuou seu caminho até a casa de Sasuke. Ao retornar para a vila depois de sua jornada de redenção, Sasuke voltou a viver no apartamento que morava antes de se juntar a Orochimaru.

No caminho, Sakura observava Sasuke, que não havia dito uma palavra sequer desde que haviam se encontrado. Obviamente, ele já era alguém de poucas palavras e, bêbado do jeito que estava, era como estar na companhia de um mudo.

"Imagino Madara ou Kaguya vendo o todo-poderoso Sasuke nesse estado..."

Quando chegaram à porta do apartamento, Sakura se deparou com um problema.

- Certo... como vamos entrar agora? – era uma pergunta retórica.

- ...tapete... – foi a primeira coisa que Sasuke disse.

- ...ahn? Será que... – Sakura se abaixou e olhou embaixo do capacho na soleira. Havia uma chave lá.

Ela então abriu a porta. Ainda carregou Sasuke um pouco pela casa, até encontrar o quarto e o colocar na cama.

De repente, como que atingida por um raio, Sakura se deu conta da situação.

Até o momento, ela estava sendo bem racional, como se estivesse de plantão no hospital atendendo um paciente.

Mas ao ver Sasuke deitado, numa pose largada, a blusa meio aberta, com a respiração calma e completamente indefeso, Sakura sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

Aquele era o mesmo Sasuke Uchiha que havia prometido vê-la quando voltasse. Que havia dado um peteleco na sua testa e olhado-a com um carinho tão intenso e verdadeiro. Que havia trocado correspondências secretamente – ainda que poucas – com ela, dizendo como estava e o que estava vendo pelo mundo.

E aquele era o apartamento desse mesmo Sasuke Uchiha, que ela nunca havia sequer chegado na porta, nem mesmo depois do retorno dele à Konoha. Mais: aquele era o QUARTO de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura se sentiu com doze anos novamente; saiu correndo do quarto e encostou a porta, morta de vergonha.

"Ai meu Deus meu Deus meu Deus o que estou fazendo?" ela segurava o rosto com as duas mãos, tentando manter a cabeça no lugar.

- Calma, Sakura, você é uma adulta, e médica ainda por cima, não se pode deixar levar por esse tipo de coisa. Além do mais, Sasuke-kun não é um estranho. Ele está sozinho, desmaiado de bêbado e precisa de cuidados. – ela disse para si mesma, de modo quase didático. – Volte para aquele quarto e cuide dele! – dando uma ordem para si mesma, Sakura deu meia-volta e entrou no quarto novamente.

Ela quase caiu para trás.

No meio tempo que deixou Sasuke sozinho, ele havia arrancado as calças que vestia, ficando de blusa e de cuecas samba-canção, estampada com o símbolo Uchiha.

- Nessas horas eu preferia que ele fosse um estranho... – a Haruno ruborizou – Venha, Sasuke-kun, você precisa tomar um banho gelado... – ela o puxou pelos braços e Sasuke veio ao seu encontro sem muito esforço; ele estava mole como uma bala de goma.

Sakura o levou até o banheiro e abriu o chuveiro.

- Agora... – ela disse, respirando fundo. Precisava tirar ao menos a blusa do Uchiha.

Com cuidado, levantou os braços dele, especialmente o recém-transplantado, e tirou a blusa. Era a primeira vez que o via assim em muitos anos.

Mas ao invés de se sentir envergonhada ou excitada, Sakura se assustou. Havia várias cicatrizes e marcas, no peito e nas costas, algumas parecendo ser bem recentes.

- Sasuke-kun... você não me contou nada sobre isso... – não era mais uma pergunta tão retórica, porque ela sabia que ao menos ouvindo ele estava.

Sakura cobriu o braço esquerdo de Sasuke com um saco plástico. Pegou um banquinho e o colocou sentado debaixo do chuveiro gelado.

- Se apoie com a mão direita na parede, tá? Vou procurar uma toalha e roupas limpas pra você. – e o Uchiha, ainda que lentamente, obedeceu a ordem.

Depois de seco e vestido com um pijama, Sasuke estava deitado de novo, num estado um pouco menos lastimável.

Sentada na beirada da cama, Sakura observava o Uchiha quase adormecido. Após ver as marcas de ferimentos, o constrangimento de ter que lidar com um Sasuke seminu desaparecera. Havia coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar.

Ela se levantou e foi até a cozinha. Mexendo nos armários, viu que Sasuke já havia reabastecido a dispensa, ao menos com o básico. Encontrou a caixa de chá e preparou um chá verde.

- Sasuke-kun? Levante-se, trouxe um chá quente pra você, vai ajudar a eliminar esse álcool que você bebeu a mais... – ela se sentou novamente na beirada da cama, segurando uma xícara.

- Ahn...? – Sasuke balbuciou, entreabrindo os olhos e se levantando com dificuldade, encostando o corpo na cabeceira da cama. Ele não conseguia segurar a xícara e precisou da ajuda de Sakura para tomar o chá, em pequenos goles.

- Pronto, muito bem, Sasuke-kun. – a Haruno colocou a xícara em cima do criado mudo e fez menção que iria se levantar – Agora deite-se e...

Antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, Sasuke a segurou pelo braço, o que fez Sakura se desequilibrar e cair na cama ao lado dele.

- Ah...!

Subitamente, o Uchiha rolou o seu corpo para cima do corpo da jovem; além da respiração quente, Sakura sentiu os lábios dele no seu pescoço.

- S-Sasuke-kun...! – ela disse assustada. Será que ele estava tentando...?

Mas Sasuke não se moveu mais.

Ela então olhou para o seu lado esquerdo.

Ele havia simplesmente apagado, com o braço enfaixado esticado por cima dos ombros da Haruno, o rosto torcido e a boca entreaberta, com um filete de baba escorrendo.

Sakura olhou o teto, rindo de nervoso e de alívio. Ela não podia negar que desejava sim, uma noite de amor com o Uchiha, mas não naquelas circunstâncias.

Depois do susto, Sakura olhou novamente para Sasuke. A pose na qual ele havia desmaiado de sono era ridícula. E para completar, ela havia ficado praticamente presa debaixo do braço dele.

"Ótimo... agora não posso sair daqui. Você só me dá trabalho, Sasuke-kun... eu devia tirar uma foto dessa cena e postar no Facebook com a hashtag #vergonhauchiha..."

Ela não resistiu e, com um pouco de esforço, pegou seu celular no bolso e tirou a foto, mas desistiu da ideia de postá-la – ao menos por enquanto. E já que não havia escolha, Sakura se ajeitou na cama e dormiu junto de Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ahn... quem... ai!

Sasuke acordou com o sol entrando pela janela em frente à sua cama. E a claridade fez sua cabeça latejar ainda mais.

Levantou-se com dificuldade, tentando manter os olhos fechados, e caminhou devagar até a cozinha, de onde ele ouvia barulhos e sentia cheiro de comida.

- Ah, bom dia, Sasuke-kun.

Sakura, ainda com a roupa do dia anterior, estava terminando de preparar o café; na mesa havia uma omelete, uma porção de arroz e uma sopa de missô.

- Fiz um café bem forte pra você. É a melhor opção para a dor de cabeça que você está sentindo. Só a omelete que passou um pouco do ponto... – ela disse, trazendo o bule de café para a mesa.

Sasuke se sentou com calma, tentando evitar movimentos bruscos para que a cabeça não doesse ainda mais.

- Sakura...

- Sim? – ela parou perto da mesa.

- Eu... tentei te agarrar ontem à noite? – ele perguntou, sem rodeios.

- O q-que está dizendo Sasuke-kun?

- Não minta pra mim, Sakura. Eu... tive um sonho estranho, mas acho que não foi um sonho.

- Mas não aconteceu nada, Sasuke-kun... está tudo bem.

- Você não me respondeu, eu tentei te agarrar ou não? – ele subiu ligeiramente a voz.

Fez-se um pequeno silêncio.

- Por favor, Sakura, se eu fiz alguma coisa com você, me diga. – havia tensão na fala do Uchiha.

A Haruno estava quase rindo com o desespero de Sasuke. Realmente não havia acontecido nada, mas ela estava ficando com vontade de contar uma mentira. Afinal, tinha dormido mal acomodada a noite toda por culpa dele.

Mas seria uma sacanagem maior do que postar na internet a foto de Sasuke babando enquanto dormia.

- Na verdade... foi só um mal-entendido, Sasuke-kun. Eu ia me levantar da cama, você me segurou e eu acabei caindo do seu lado. Depois disso você rolou pra cima de mim, mas acho que pensou que era uma almofada, porque você me segurou de um jeito que não consegui me levantar... e ainda babou no meu ombro.

Sasuke pôs a mão na testa e respirou fundo.

- Me desculpe, Sakura. Eu... nunca tinha bebido tanto assim, acho que passei do limite...

- Eu já disse que está tudo bem, Sasuke-kun. Não aconteceu nada de mais. – ela sorriu.

- Sim, mas... eu não sei o que faria se tivesse me aproveitado de você naquele estado. Que bom que foi só um sonho.

Sakura corou com o comentário. Não pôde evitar se sentir feliz por Sasuke se preocupar com ela.

- Ahn... agora tome o seu café, sim? – ela mudou rapidamente o assunto e se sentou na cadeira do lado oposto.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

- Sobre as marcas... – ele disse repentinamente.

- O que, Sasuke-kun?

- As marcas que você viu no meu corpo quando me colocou no chuveiro.

Sakura se surpreendeu. Além de tê-la ouvido perguntar que marcas eram aquelas, ele se lembrava que ela havia perguntado.

- Eu encontrei muitas pessoas por onde andei. Amigos e inimigos, pessoas boas e ruins. E muitas vezes fui obrigado a lutar com elas ou contra elas. Mas nunca estive em perigo real. Apenas achei que não eram acontecimentos dignos de nota e que não precisava te preocupar com esses relatos nas cartas que trocávamos.

Ele fez uma pausa.

- E as marcas mais recentes... eu consegui aqui em casa mesmo, caindo da escada enquanto trocava uma lâmpada queimada. – Sasuke ficou envergonhado.

Sakura segurou uma risada. Nunca havia ouvido Sasuke falar tão naturalmente da sua vida, fosse de suas viagens ou de uma coisa trivial como cair da escada.

E então ficou séria novamente.

Ela realmente nunca havia ouvido Sasuke falar sobre a sua vida. Mesmo depois de tudo o que havia acontecido entre eles, mesmo depois dele ter voltado, eles ainda não haviam sentado para conversar.

Sakura percebeu que esse encontro sem planejamento na cozinha do Uchiha era a primeira conversa séria dos dois.

- Sasuke-kun? – ela o chamou com a voz firme.

- Hnm?

- Qual é o nosso relacionamento afinal? – a Haruno estava com uma expressão fechada.

- Como assim?

Sakura não respondeu de imediato. Respirou fundo, se levantou e soltou tudo de uma vez só.

- Faz um mês que você voltou, mas parece que você ainda está muito longe! Nós nos encontramos apenas três vezes desde então e nada mudou entre a gente! Quando você chegou no portão da vila e me abraçou ainda com um braço só eu achei que as coisas finalmente iriam se acertar! Mas eu estava errada, você continua sendo o mesmo Sasuke Uchiha de antes! Não sei como ainda sou apaixonada por você!

Quando acabou de falar, ela estava ofegante e com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Nosso relacionamento, hm? – Sasuke repetiu a pergunta.

Sakura nada respondeu, Tinha medo de abrir a boca e começar a chorar, o que seria vergonhoso demais.

Ele então se levantou da mesa, aproximando-se de Sakura.

- Você costuma preparar o café da manhã sempre?

- Q-que... que raio de pergunta é essa, Sasuke-kun?

- Apenas me responda. Você prepara o café da manhã sempre?

- B-bem... não sempre... uma ou duas vezes por semana, quando preciso ir muito cedo pro hospital e minha mãe ainda não acordou, mas por q...

- Eu quero que você prepare o café da manhã todos os dias.

- Hein? – Sakura arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ainda devia ser efeito do álcool, ela pensou.

- Também quero que você deixe a chave debaixo do capacho quando sair. Que me perdoe quando eu babar no seu ombro. E que quando acordar de manhã, me dê um beijo de bom dia, mesmo que eu esteja dormindo.

A Haruno olhava assustada para Sasuke. Aquelas frases não faziam o menor senti-

Ela então arregalou os olhos. Não podia ser... podia?

- S-Sasuke-kun... i-isso é... um p-pedido de casamento?

- Inteligente como sempre. – ele então a puxou para perto de si e a beijou.

Era o primeiro beijo deles, desejado há muito por ambos, mas só agora podia ser aproveitado por completo.

Sakura sentiu o gosto do café que o Uchiha havia acabado de tomar se misturando com o de suas lágrimas.

Mas aquilo não tinha a menor importância.

Pois as lágrimas de felicidade eram doces.

.

..

...

...

...

- Mais tarde eu vou até a sua casa para falar com seus pais. – disse Sasuke, levando Sakura até a porta.

- Certo, eu aviso a eles. Mas não vou contar tudo, para não estragar a surpresa. – ela sorriu.

- Só avise que em um mês eles terão um compromisso muito importante.

- U-um mês? Sasuke-kun, um mês é muito pouco, um casamento tem muitos preparativos e...

Ele então segurou Sakura pela cintura e sussurrou no seu ouvido:

- Eu não quero demorar muito para colocar o sonho que tive essa noite em prática, mas do jeito certo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke e Sakura conseguiram se casar no tempo planejado, numa cerimônia tradicional. Naruto foi um dos que mais reclamou, porque não conseguiu preparar todas as brincadeiras que pretendia para a despedida de solteiro de Sasuke (o que ao menos evitou algumas mortes). Juntamente com Ino, que achava impossível encontrar o vestido perfeito para a cerimônia em um mês – ainda mais estando grávida de cinco meses.

A família Uchiha-Haruno viveu por algum tempo no antigo apartamento de Sasuke, até Sakura descobrir que estava grávida. Eles então se mudaram para um apartamento maior pouco antes do nascimento do bebê.

E quase no aniversário de um ano de casamento, eles receberam o maior presente de todos: Sarada Uchiha.

**"_O falcão finalmente descansou nos braços da sua cerejeira."_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

..

...

...

...

**Extra**

- Sakura, onde estão as caixas com as coisas da estante da sala? – Sasuke andava pelo apartamento, preparando a mudança.

- Estão perto da porta! – Sakura respondeu distraída para o marido enquanto mexia no celular, organizando a pasta de fotos.

- E onde estão as caixas com as roupas?

- Ai, eu não sei... espere um pouco... – ela desviou os olhos do aparelho, ainda mexendo na tela _touchscreen_.

Um bipe sonoro chamou sua atenção.

Ela olhou para o celular.

"_Facebook - foto carregada com sucesso!"_

Sakura gelou.

Ela sabia que devia ter apagado aquela foto comprometedora.

Da outra sala, ela ouviu o celular de Sasuke tocar vários bipes em seguida.

Ele o pegou e desbloqueou a tela.

"_Você tem 1 notificação de Naruto Uzumaki... 2... 6... 10..."_

- SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

* * *

><p><em>Uma observação importante sobre a idade para beber: no Japão, é só a partir dos 20 anos. Os personagens teriam por volta de 20 anos nessa situação da fic, já que aconteceu depois do casamento do Naruto e, de acordo com a linha do tempo que Kishimoto explicou, seria mais ou menos a idade com que ele se casou. Daí a Sakura estar revoltada, nem bem eles atingiram a idade de beber legalmente e já passaram vergonha XD<br>_

_E esse extra saiu sozinho dos meus dedos, não sei como aconteceu... XD_

_Obrigada por lerem e espero que tenha gostado, Andy! S2_

_Beijos!_  
><em>Hakeru-chan<em>


End file.
